


Sweet Nothings

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [12]
Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Public Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Charles Blackwood likes to talk in Italian.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'sweet nothings'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Charles Blackwood speaking Italian was a moment, how could I not write him whispering sweet and dirty things on Valentine's Day?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Smooth like velvet and thick like caramel. Charles’ voice is a low baritone of sex and charm. His every word drips with sensuality. And even more so, when he speaks Italian. A language he taught you himself. He straightens in his chair. Valentine’s Day afternoon tea abandoned as his pink tongue darts out to wet his lips. The woody, Mediterranean waft of his cologne as he leans over, lips brushing your ear and you quiver delightfully.

“ _ Mi sto eccitando _ .”

_ You’re turning me on.  _ Your breath hitches, a jolt low in your tummy and there’s a fractional widening of his eyes. Charles’ face darkens enough for you to recognise how  _ aroused _ he is. Another lick of his lips, your skin prickles hotly. He’s a fiend. Sin personified with a penchant for pushing the boundaries of what’s risky.

“ _ Nemmeno immagini cosa ho intenzione di farti. _ ”

_ You can’t imagine what I’m going to do to you. _

“ _ Seguimi _ .”

_ Follow me.  _ Your heart races, every word of Italian a thrum in your core. Dizzy as he pushes you up against a tree. A devilish kind of glee at doing something so dirty somewhere so  _ public _ .

“ _ Sei la mia puttanella. _ ”

_ You’re my little whore _ . You whimper as he unfastens his pants, hard cock bobbing free and he chuckles darkly, finger pushing your panties aside. Your eyes drift closed as he hums at the wetness he finds there. 

“ _ Guardami _ .”

_ Look at me _ . Charles clenches his jaw, blackened eyes fixed on yours and there’s filthy pleasure in his smirk as he thrusts into you. All too satisfied with how you cry out and dig your fingers into the back of his neck. A punishing rut of his hips and you fight to keep your eyes open as he asks.

“ _ Dimmi _ .”

_ Tell me.  _

“ _ Sono la tua puttanella. _ ”

_ I’m your little whore _ . Words that elicit a groan from Charles. And God, it’s  _ wild _ how fast and hard he takes you. The bark of the tree scratches at your skin. Every thrust rough and deep. It’s for him, always for  _ him _ but you find pleasure in how his cock fills you up. 

“ _ Sto per venire. Come sei bagnata. Cazzo, come sei stretta. _ ”

_ I’m close. You’re so wet. Fuck, you’re so tight.  _ It’s obscene. Such filthy words and he groans them so loud anyone could hear. And he grins wolfishly. So turned on that you  _ feel _ his cock twitch and you moan, walls fluttering.

Charles is  _ ruthless _ , taking exactly what he needs from you until he comes so  _ beautifully _ . Swollen lips parted, hips juddering against yours. The feel of his cock  _ throbbing _ as he spills into you and you tip over the edge, consumed by ecstasy.

Little time to catch your breath before you’re caught. And even so, Charles is in no hurry. He hums, a finger gliding through your slick, sensitive folds. He smirks most mischievously, eyes still swimming with lust as he none too gently pushes his warm release back into your core before sliding your panties back in place.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
